


Mr May

by DimDimple



Category: Queen - Fandom, brian may - Fandom, maylor - Fandom, roger taylor - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, StudentxTeacher, gay shit, illegal, on going, teacherxstudent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimDimple/pseuds/DimDimple
Summary: After a one night stand, Roger doesn't think he'll see the person he slept with. But after seeing the new maths teacher, he's sorely mistaken.(Roger is 18 (he is in college) Brian is 21) {Morden day}Taken from my story on wattpad





	Mr May

"How about it then?" Freddie leant against the wall with a fag hanging out his slightly open mouth.

Roger stared at his friend, narrowing his eyes in confusion as he blew out his cigarette smoke. "How about what?" He asked, placing the fag back into his mouth.

"Jesus Christ Rog." Freddie shook his head as if Roger has done something horribly wrong. "Sarina. You two shagged right?" He sucked in his lips and waited for an answer, though he was only met by a stony silence from his blonde friend. Freddie smirked. "I'm taking that as a yes then. How was it? Spill my darling." Roger took a few puffs of his short cigarette, subbed it out and watched the smoke he had created dance about in the dark air.

"'Was alright. Don't think she's done it before though."

Freddie raised a disapproving eyebrow, then let out a small chuckle. "You mean you took her virginity?" Roger half shrugged, half nodded. "Have you asked her at least?"

"She bit my dick, I don't think I need to ask her Fred." The blonde stood up and made his was over to his friend. "'Gis us a smoke." He went to take out Freddie's cigarette from his mouth, though the flamboyant brunette batted his hand away quickly.

"Get your own blondie."

Roger glared at Freddie, eying the cigarette intensely. "Bastard."

"Darling it's not my fault you smoked all your fags. Besides, you need to give your damn lungs a break love."

Roger tutted as he took his place back at the bench was was sat at before.

"Guess what?!" John called from the door, a large toothy smile on his face and a small piece of paper in his hand.

"What?" Roger asked, slightly more annoyedly than he had intended.

John brushed this off and rushed towards the pair with an almost spring in his step. "I got her number! I got Veronica's number!" John squealed like a young child, then showed the other two the number on the paper.

How about a date?  
[number]  
Veronica x

"Finally." Roger scoffed, taking the paper from the beaming boy's hand and observing it thoroughly. Clearly he had been holding it quite firmly, as the crinkles suggested.

John rolled his eyes, still smiling. "I'm so happy! After years and years, I've finally got it. I can finally-"

"Give it a rest Deaky. We get it, you're happy. Blah blah. Some of us don't 'ave no one." Roger hissed harshly, instantly regretting what he had said. John stared at him for a moment, his smile fading away like the light from the door which had just closed. "Sorry. I'm just annoyed because someone wont give me a cig."

The brunette boy snatched the paper containing the number and the message on and stormed off. Crap. Roger knew how fragile he was and how little he was actually happy. How could he have snapped like that?

"That was harsh." Freddie said quietly, then took one last drag of his fag before stubbing it out on the red-brick wall.

Roger buried his face in his hands. "He's not going to talk to me for days now, is he?" Freddie shook his head and walked back inside, leaving Roger with his thoughts.

"You alright there mate?" Somebody asked from behind him. The blonde looked up sharply and spun around to see a tall figure walking towards him.

"And why would you care?" Roger snapped back.

The stranger held up his arms in a surrender. "I was only asking."

"Sorry, I'm just annoyed 'is all."

"It's alright." He replied, taking a seat next to Roger. The pair sat there in a comfortable silence till someone walked out into the beer garden, interrupting their almost staring contest. "I'm Brian by the way." He held up his hand for the blonde boy to shake, which he did, letting it linger there for a few moments before allowing his hand to to drop back down to his side.

"Roger."

"So Roger, what brings you here today?" He asked casually, leaning back on the table using his elbows to prop himself up.

"If it's not the Booz it's the girls." Roger replied chuckling, then thought for a second. He had always liked girls. He had always thought they were beautiful. But whenever he looked at Brian, however short they had known each other, he thought he was beautiful too.

"Well thank you." Brian chuckled and Roger stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You called me beautiful. Never thought I'd be called that before honestly."

Roger felt his cheeks grow warm so he looked down at his feet. Fuck.

"Maybe you need to work on your thinking skills." The blonde just stared down at his feet in confusion. "It's cute though." Brian added with a flirtatious smirk.

Roger looked up at him. "What?"

Brian scooted closer to the younger boy and then placed a hand on his thigh, to which Roger was surprised he even let stay there. "Are you just into girls?"

The blonde bit his lip, inching ever closer to the handsome stranger sat before him. "I don't know, I haven't branched out yet."

Before either of them knew what was happening, Brian's lips crashed onto Roger's making him jump a little, though he relaxed into the kiss as if they'd done it a million times before.

Roger brought a hand up to caress his cheek, moaning slightly as Brian's hand snaked up higher to almost touch his crouch area.

He pulled back a little for a breather, allowing their foreheads to rest against each other. That was by far the best kiss Roger had ever had. There was no doubt in his mind whatsoever this was the case. "Wow." Was all he could said.

"Have you ever even kissed a boy before?" Brian asked, separating their touching foreheads.

Roger nibbled on his lip and shook his head. "No. You're my first."

The curly haired boy smirked at him and nudged him slightly, though was stopped mid way by Roger putting his head on his shoulder. "Anything else you haven't tried yet?" Brian said quietly, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe you'll need to show me." He tilted his head up so that their lips touched again.

Even though he had only met Brian just minutes before, he felt like he had known him for years.

Roger sat back a little again, his breath completely taken away. He had no words to describe the feelings he had fizzing away in the pit of his stomach and the feelings which took the words out of his mouth. He was speechless. Utterly speechless. A small smirk made its way onto his lips as his cheeks burned with red hot passion and lust. Brian closed the space between their fingers and clasped his hand around Roger's. The blonde stared intensely at their intertwined fingers, the smirk on his face only growing. "Your place, or mine?" Brian asked flirtatiously.

"You live alone?" Roger replied and watched as Brian nodded. "Yours it is."

The pair made their way to the door which led to the pub, then through the thick crowd of drunk, possibly high, wanna be Shakira's, who luckily for Roger, didn't notice his and Brian's hands. The younger boy glanced around the room to see if he could find Freddie or Deaky, who were both chatting up different people and both clearly failing to.

Once outside the pub, Brian pulled Roger in for another heated kiss, though they were rudely interrupted by someone calling at them. "Fags!" They jeered, snickering with his friend.

"Mind your business!" Brian retorted, pulling Roger towards his car.

The drive to Brian's house couldn't have come sooner as the pair refused to keep their hands off each other. Roger's hand was Squeezing Brian's thigh, Brian's own hand buried inside Roger's hair. He pulled at it slightly, causing a small moan to escape the blonde's mouth. "Like your hair being pulled, do you?" Brian teased, pulling Roger's hair again, this time much harder, which caused another, louder moan to escape.

"Perhaps. I don't know. You'll have to help me find out."

They arrived at Brian's and as soon as the car stopped, they leaped onto each other, Brian burying his face into Roger's neck.

****

Roger woke up in the morning with a pounding headache and a chill brushing against his skin. He opened his eyes and in confusion, glanced around the room, not realising he was accompanied by someone who was softly snoring beside him. The blonde then saw the 'stranger' beside him and he felt his heart stop. He'd been used to waking up next to woman he didn't know with absolutely no clue as to who they were or how they'd met. He never actually cared since he'd always either left before she woke up or kicked them out straight after. But now, he laid propped up on his elbows, naked, next to a boy. He wasn't gay, was he? He'd always liked girls, he hadn't even thought about a boy in that way. It confused him massively. What was he doing there with him? Who even was he anyway?

Roger bit his lip, then peered down at his body, hoping in his mind that he had at least some clothes on. But, like he'd thought, he was completely naked. And to his dismay, but almost delight, he wasn't sure which he felt, the person laid beside him was also completely named. His poodle hair was covering part of his face so he couldn't properly see whom it was he had sex with.

The boy, or rather man, stirred in his sleep so Roger quickly got up and scanned the floor for his clothes.

"Hey." Said a small voice from behind him. Roger swallowed thickly before turning around to see the person he had slept with. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was, his soft eyes tracing over Roger's bare chest, his mouth curved into a tiny smile. "Did we?" The blonde sucked in his lips awkwardly and nodded, then continued to search for his clothes after forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the brunette. "I know this sounds bad, but what's even your name? Usually I don't forget but I had a lot to drink last night." The man chuckled and Roger heard him sit up.

"This was a mistake. I'm not gay so I don't know why I slept with you," He paused for a moment. In the back of his mind, a voice was telling him he knew exactly why he slept with him. The drummer went to stand up though was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. Roger turned his head slightly so that he could see the guy he had slept with in his peripheral vision.

"Please don't go." The brunette said quickly, though Roger yanked his arm back. "At least tell me your name."

"It's Roger." He rushed out the room holding the rest of his clothes which he hadn't put on, picking up his shoes along the way and stopped outside the door to the apartment to release a breath he didn't know he was holding in. How could he have done it? How could he let himself sleep with a man when he wasn't gay? He lent against the door and closed his eyes, though was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" The blonde asked wearily, rubbing his eyes.

"Where are you? I couldn't find you last night." It was Freddie.

Roger sighed. "Guess."

He heard a chuckle down the other end of the phone. "Well darling, who is she?"

After a second or two of silent contemplation, Roger replied. "You mean, who is he."

"Oh. My. God!"

"Please don't. I'm not sure how it happened either."

"No no. I just didn't know you were gay is all." Freddie said quickly.

The blonde began to slip on his shoes, balancing his phone between his cheek and his shoulder. "I'm not gay!"

"Then why did you sleep with him?"

Roger bit his lip. Maybe he slept with him because he was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. "I don't know OK! I don't even remember his name."

Freddie sighed. "For shame Roger. I want you to go back inside and get his name or else i'll use find my iPhone and find it out myself."

"No no no! Please don't. I doubt i'll ever see him again so whats the point of knowing his name?"

"Is Roger on the phone?" Someone called in the background.

"Yeah!" The drummer couldn't make out what else they said. "Deaky wants to talk to you."

Roger cleared his throat and braced himself as if he was about to get told off by his mother. "Mate, where are you? I was worried." Yep, just like a mother.

"I'll be back soon. Ask Fred." He put down the phone and buried it in his pocket, then took a deep breath in. He knew Freddie was gay, it was pretty obvious by how he always caught him staring at the same boy. Roger had always urged him to go and talk to him, but as soon as he would go to talk to the boy neither of them knew the name of, he'd go all stiff and clammy, then rush out the room as it were on fire. The only time (That Roger knew of) that Freddie had been in a proper relationship was with a girl named Mary who, To Fred's complete dismay, moved to America. For days, Roger had to endure Freddie's sobbing and heart break, though being the good friend that he was, he made sure not to let him go through it alone.

"Could you make it any more obvious?"

"Make what any more obvious?"

"Your crush for moustache over there."

"I do not have a crush on him!"

"Yeah, alright then. If you don't have a crush on him, then pigs will fly out of my ass."

"Roger! Darling, I don't think of him in that way."

"What colour are his eyes?"

"Brown like a pool of honey."

"Gotcha!"

"Whatever. So what if I have a tiny crush on him?"

"Go and talk to him!"

"No! After Mary I don't want want to get involved with anyone. Just in case."

"Urgh Fred. You need to get over your fear. It's unlikely he'll up and move like her."

"You never know."

You never know.

Freddie's POV

So, Roger was gay. I would've never guessed it since he was constantly hopping in and out of girl's bed's as if it were his last day on Earth. Even though he was denying it, I knew it was true. I'd known Roger for years, since Nursery in fact, so he wouldn't have slept with this man if he didn't see something he liked. He was like that with the girls he picked to sleep with. If he didn't like what he saw, he didn't waste any time in having sex with them.

"Where's Roger? He said you'd tell me." John asked, handing me back my phone. I slipped it back into my jacket pocket and chewed on my lip.

"He spent the night with some guy." I replied and watched as his expression turned from worry to confusion.

"I didn't- since when is he gay?"

I shrugged and took a sip from my mug of tea. "He's denying it but it's pretty obvious."

John took a seat beside me. "Are you sure they slept together?"

"Yes John, i'm sure." I chuckled back. He sure was naive. "What else would they be doing?"

"I don't know! Leave me alone." He retorted seriously, but cracked a small smile.

"You've got a nice smile John, maybe you should do that more." I said without thinking. John furrowed his eyebrows at me in confusion so I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh darling it was just a compliment."

"Sorry Fred."

"Nonsense. You know what Deaky, you need to be more out there, less shy. How about we go to that concert you were banging on about last week. What are they called?"

"Deep Purple (Let's just pretend they're a modern band haha)" He replied, smiling once again. I loved it when he smiled. It lit up his eyes, especially when he meant it, which was rare. I knew there was something going on with him but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Oh right that's it. Yes, lets go to that. I know it'll make you happy since you've been down in the dumps recently."

"No I haven't."

"yes you have John I've known you for too long. What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, placing down my mug of steaming hot tea. He sucked in his lips.

"There's nothing wrong Freddie. Now will you just leave it?!" He screamed, then stormed out the room. I sat there in bewilderment for a moment. What had I done to make John have such an outburst? There was definitely something wrong and I wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Roger's POV

As I trudged home I could feel a hundred eyes on me, even though the street was practically empty. I looked a mess; my hair was all over the place, my shirt was half done up with most of the buttons put into the wrong holes, my belt wasn't buckled but hanging lose around my waist. I probably looked either homeless, a maniac or something worse. Maybe I should've had a shower when I was at-

Wait, what was his name? And why did I even care that I didn't know it? Never before had I even spent a single second dwelling on the names of those I slept with unless they told me and I somehow managed to remember it. But now something was different. I felt different, both physically and mentally.

He was beautiful, I had no doubt about that. The way his hair fell over his face as his chest rose and fell in a rhythm. That small smile he made. How he grabbed my wrist to ask me to stay. The more I thought about it, and about him, the more I wanted to turn around and get his number, and more importantly, his name. I even felt guilty about running out on him how I did. How I left him probably disappointed. I wasn't even entirely sure why. I was straight, so why couldn't I get this beautiful man out of my head?

I shook my head and pushed the key into the lock, then kicked open the door using my foot. Freddie was sat alone at the kitchen island in front of a mug of something hot and a plate of buttered toast. He turned his head to look at me and I noticed a confused, almost sad, look on his face which I dismissed when he rushed over to me with a wide smile.

"Darling! Finally!" I fell onto the sofa and shut my eyes, gesturing for the flamboyant boy to leave me alone since I had a splitting headache. "Now now dear, we have a lot to discuss." Oh right. That.

"No we don't." I replied quickly, shifting my position so that my back was turned to him.

I heard him chuckle. "Yes we do. Are you going to sit up or are you going to lay there like you've been up all- oh wait, you have been." He laughed again at his own joke. I did giggle a tiny amount at that but not enough for him to notice.

"Can we talk about it later?"

"Nope. I will simply not allow a conversation like this to be left till 'later'."

I groaned and sat up knowing that Freddie would never give up. "What is it?"

"Did you go back and ask for his name?" I shook my head and he rolled his eyes. "Roger!"

"Why do you want me to get his name so bad?"

"You lost your anal virginity darling! It's something to celebrate with the one who you lost it with." He answered loudly, too loudly, though I could tell it was something else.

"Freddie!"

"What?"

I covered my face with my hands to conceal the fact that I was blushing like crazy. He was like this when I lost my actual virginity four years ago. Granted, he was still a virgin but he still acted as though he knew exactly what it was like, asking me all sorts of embarrassing questions. Well, they were embarrassing at the time, though now I wouldn't bat an eyelid if he asked me them.

"The walls are thin y'know."

He tutted and waved a hand at the ceiling as if he were waving someone away. "Who cares about them? I don't, that's for sure."

"Yeah well I don't exactly want them knowing, do I."

"You're much to cautious darling. Now, tell me what it was like."

I stared at him quizzically. "Tell you what was like what?"

"The sex of course."

"I don't remember it." I replied and he gave me a 'stop lying' look. I really didn't remember a thing except for this morning. "Honestly I don't. "

"How much does your ass hurt?"

"Urhm," I stuttered awkwardly. I'd only just noticed that it did in fact hurt quite a lot. "A lot I guess."

He chuckled. "So it was rough then. Roger you naughty boy."

"Jesus Fred. I'm going to bed."

"Spoil sport." I watched him make his way back into the kitchen and clear up his cup and plate. "Aren't you going to bed?" He asked when I didn't move.

"Oh. Yeah." I replied and shuffled tiredly towards the hallway.

"Darling if you want to talk about anything, i'm always here." Freddie called from the doorway, causing me to stop. "See, I knew there was something. Come on."

He rushed up to me and dragged me back into the living room so quickly I couldn't even protest. "Freddie seriously there's nothing!"

"Yes there is. Now spill."

Sighing, I gave in and relaxed into the chair a little. "OK fine, there is something. When I was coming home I couldn't get him out of my head. I kept thinking i'd made a mistake by not getting his name or number. It's silly I know but I just felt so guilty about leaving him so soon." The corner of Freddie's lips curved into a slight smile. "What?"

"My dear it sounds like 'true love'" He replied, singing the last part, then began to chuckle.

"Oh shut up. I'm not in love with him for Gods sake."

"I never said that."

"But you implied that."

He shook his head. "Nope. I was just singing. You were the one who implied that."  
"No I never."

"Yes you did. Maybe you are in love Roger."

"The only love I have is-"

"For your car. Yes Roger, we all know darling. Why don't you write a song about it." He joked, but regardless, I whacked him over the head. "Ow!"

"You deserve it."

"I deserve no such thing!"

I glanced around the room. "Where's Deaky?"

"He went to his room."

"Still mad at me I guess." I shrugged, but Freddie shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"Then why is he in his room?"

"He's always in his room." The brunette sat in front of me replied, looking down at his feet. Now he was the one who was hiding something.

-

I stared into his eyes, my hands itching to reach out and hold his. The sun turned them, his eyes, into two beautiful pools of honey. I could notice everything about them, including how they kept travelling down to my lips and back up to meet my own eyes again. He brought a hand up to my cheek and drew circles with his thumb. We weren't anywhere I had been before but somehow I felt as though I'd lived there my whole life.

"I can't help but think about you. You drive me crazy." He smirked and I watched his cheeks grow a deep shade of pink. I felt my own do the same so I glanced down slightly, though he placed a hand under my chin to make our eyes meet again. "Hey, don't be shy."

"How can I not be shy when I'm around someone like you?"

I kissed his hand. "I'm the one who should be-"

"OMG Roger turn off your fucking alarm!" Freddie screamed. I jumped awake and my eyes fell on the brunette who was standing at the door. He had his hands on his hips and a tired-angry look on his face which knitted his eyebrows together.

I groaned and threw my pillow at him, though he dodged it and threw it straight back at me. "Hey!"

"I said turn off your alarm before I throw it out the window."

Begrudgingly, I slapped my hand on top of the alarm and pulled my bed cover over my head. "Leave me alone mum."

He pulled off my covers which made me instinctively curl up into a tight ball. God how I loathed mornings. Whoever came up with the idea to wake up early to slave away all day for basically no reward is a complete idiot. If it were up to me, school wouldn't be compulsory after year six because everything you learn after that is utter bullshit. Algebra can suck my ass. Actually no, I don't want that near my asshole.

Most mornings were like this; Freddie stumbling into my room to wake me up because of how heavy a sleeper I was, me throwing a pillow at him, him tossing it straight back, me disappearing under my bed sheets in hopes of getting an extra five minutes in bed which was always short lived since Freddie always pulled them off me. Somehow, despite this happening almost every morning, him pulling off my covers constantly took me by surprise.

Anyway, I resentfully rolled off my bed and pulled my dressing gown on quickly so I wouldn't be too cold. That dream I had had was playing on my mind. Why was I dreaming of him? Why did that place seem so familiar? Why did I desperately want to kiss him? Why was I even thinking about him so much?

I couldn't tell Freddie, he'd go absolutely over the top, declaring that I was head over heels in love with this boy. But I couldn't be, I had a girlfriend who loved me and who thought the complete world of me. I couldn't do that to her, she was much too sweet and kind. In my mind, I knew she deserved better than me. She deserved better than someone who slept with other people and had fucking dreams about a bloke who wasn't her.

I checked the clock. 6:30. Yawning, I made my way to the bathroom, picking up a few towels along the way, then jumped (not literally) into the shower. However hard I tried, I just couldn't get him off my mind. I kept imagining his blush pink lips, his honey brown eyes, even his poodle hair. Everything about him made me want to see him again, though I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Roger hurry your ass up we're going to be late" Freddie called from the kitchen as I was about to get dressed. I glanced at the clock once agin, noticing I'd spent so much time in the shower. I'd not even meant to, but I kept getting caught up in a single thought of him.

Quickly, I pulled on a a white shirt, some black Adidas tracksuit bottoms and some sweatbands around my wrists, then walked out to meet Fred in the kitchen.

"Freddie it's always you who makes us late." I retorted, walking out of my room and doing up my belt.

"Darling looking this good takes time."

I chuckled and placed some toast into the toaster. "Sure it does. Has Deaky already gone?" I asked once I realised he wasn't there.

Freddie shrugged and took a sip of his tea. "Dunno."

"OK what's going on?" He furrowed his eyebrows at me exaggeratively, placing down the mug.

"There's nothing going on."

"You know as well as I do John isn't normally like this."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Sure he is."

"No he's not. Yeah, he's sensitive and shy but he never leaves to go to college without offering us a lift or saying goodbye. There's something up with him. Did you say something to him?" I watched as he shook his head, but I knew he was lying. Whenever he lied, he always exaggerated his movements massively, which was something only someone who'd known him for years would know. "Fred I've known you since nursery, I can tell when you're lying."

He sighed, finally giving in. "Yesterday, I said something to him which I guess freaked him out."

"What did you say?"

"I just gave him a compliment. He got all weird about it as if I were hitting on him which I'd never, ever do. All I did was say I liked his smile. That was it. Is there anything wrong with that?" He asked rhetorically, so I shook my head. It really did sound like he was hitting on John, but then again, John was neither gay nor the type to pick up on when someone was flirting with him as many a time I'd seen him unknowingly turn down a girl, even sometimes a guy, who were clearly trying to sleep with him. At times it was honestly amusing, though at others it just made me feel sad for him. But why would he have stormed off like that? Surely he'd just take the damn compliment, no questions asked. It was very unusual.

"When we get to college I'll find him and ask him alright?" I replied, digging around in the fridge to get the butter and marmalade.

"OK. Thanks Rog."

I smiled at him, spreading the toppings onto my toast. "'Is alright. I just don't think that's all, y'know."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah I've been noticing how he hasn't been himself recently. He's been in his room, not even playing his beloved bass. God knows what he does in there." I saw a small smirk grow on his face so I whacked him over the head. "Ow!"

"Don't talk about John like that, I don't want to hear about things he does like 'that' because it'll be weird since he's always so innocent all the time." I squealed back, covering my ears with my hands. I considered John like a younger brother, so I certainly did not want to know about that stuff.

"Anyway, the other day I walked passed his room while you were out and I heard him crying. I didn't want to just barge in but still, he was crying."

I took a bite of toast ravenously, leaning my body against the counter. "Has he said anything to you?"

"No. I don't want to force him to talk though." He never was good with revealing his feelings, especially if he was forced into it.

"Yeah." I replied, taking another bite of toast.

John was a pretty complex person if you didn't know him well, or at least as well as Freddie and I. He always kept his emotions and feelings to himself. Never once had I seen him stand up for himself to someone who wasn't us. It took him a few years to even show his true feelings around Freddie and I, and even then he mostly faked it. But after a while, he gave up the act and finally relaxed around us. So him staying in his room, getting freaked out by simple things, not telling us anything, was unusual for him to say the least.

"So," Freddie started, changing the conversation. "Are you going to tell Sarina?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at him in confusion. "Tell her what?"

"You know, that tiny little thing about cheating on her, with a boy nonetheless."

"I'm going to break up with her anyway so what's the point?" I asked, watching as the brunette sat across from me rolled his eyes. She didn't need to know, so why should I tell her.

"Roger just tell her darling." Freddie replied with a sigh, but I shook my head.

"I'm not going to tell her Fred. She'll probably think it was because of her."

"Well it was, wasn't it? You always complained about how she wouldn't put out and then almost straight after you start complaining, you hop into bed with someone else. Don't lie to her Rog." Freddie put his plate and cup into the sink.

"I will OK. Can we talk about something, I don't want to waste any more time thinking about that or him." I said quickly while Freddie rose his eyebrow.

"You been thinking about him, have you?" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and took my car keys off the cupboard handle. "Shut up. I'm going, do you want a lift?" He nodded so I stuffed the last pieces of toast into my mouth and hurried out the door being followed closely by Freddie who was clearly struggling to keep up with my fast pace.

The drive to school was pretty uneventful. We did, however, pass by an ambulance parked on the side of the road next to a car which had crashed into a street-light. I saw the paramedics lifting someone into the ambulance who looked like they had quite a nasty leg injury but we drove by so fast I wasn't entirely sure. Freddie being the naturally curious person he was, he couldn't help but lean over me and look out my window despite the fact that I was driving. "Freddie!" I pushed him back when I almost swerved into a street-light myself. He slouched back into his seat with his arms crossed and his bottom lip stuck out like a sulky child who's mother just told them they couldn't have any sweets.

"You're no fun!" He cried dramatically so I rolled by eyes at him.

"I swear you're the weirdest person I know."

"Darling being weird is something which should be celebrated not shunned." Freddie replied with a playful smirk. Scrunching up my nose, I turned into the college campus and scanned the parking spots for an space. When I found one, I wasted no time in claiming it. Luckily for me it was right by the main doors.

"Do you ever stop checking your appearance?" I asked the boy beside me with a chuckle, watching as he adjusted his shoulder length hair in the rear-view mirror. He stuck his tongue out at me then got out the car so I did the same thing and we began to make our way to form.

"Apparently the new maths teacher is fit, according to everyone I've spoken to." Freddie said after a few moments of us walking in silence. I glanced at him. I didn't know we were getting a new maths teacher.

"Since when were we getting a new teacher?" I asked, pushing open the door and allowing some girls to pass through who giggled amongst each other with red faces.

"You didn't know? Paul got fired, apparently he was blackmailing this boy in our year because they were in a relationship and he wasn't out yet so he used that to his advantage I guess." Freddie explained and I nodded.

Nobody actually liked our last maths teacher Paul. Well, he demanded we called him Mr.Prenter but no one ever listened and just called him pussy Paul which made him go crazy any time they called him that. Why anyone would want to get into a relationship with him, let alone sleep with him, was beyond me. Besides, he stank like B.O as well.

"Thank God. I was wondering when they'd get rid of him." I sniggered, turning the corner.

Apparently this new maths teacher was "fit" according to Freddie, but he said that last time about Paul and look how that turned out. I wondered what he or she would look like, hopefully at least physically appealing and smelled nice this time. I knew I wouldn't have to think long about it because I had Maths first hour unfortunately. If I passed maths in the first place, I wouldn't even need to go to that class.

"I'm going to find Deaky and apologize. I feel bad." Freddie sighed, so I gave him a quizzical look.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know but I feel like I owe him an apology." He stared down at his shoes so I put my hand on his shoulder. Freddie looked up at me and smiled a little. Clearly this was bothering him, and I knew it would do until he apologized for whatever he did. "Please."

"Look Fred do whatever you want to do. I need to go see Sarina." I told him and he nodded, then rushed off to our form room.

Sarina's form was room 213, which unluckily for me, was located on the other side of the school. As I walked down there, I thought about what I could say to her so it wouldn't be too harsh. I couldn't exactly march in there and break up with her in front of everyone, no, that would be humiliating surely. I didn't care about many people's feelings but with hers, I did.

Upon arrival, I noticed she was sat on her desk playing with some guy's hair, a flirty smirk on her face. I felt angry but since i'd slept with someone else, I basically had no right to. There wasn't anyone else in there surprisingly so I did wonder why she was in there with him.

"I'll do it for you." She said seductively as I pushed open the door. The blonde's head spun sharply towards my direction, her expression turning from lustful to almost annoyance.

"Who's that?" I asked, making my way to her. She scooted backwards a little so that her knee caps were no longer touching his thighs.

"Urhm, n-no one." She stuttered as I lent against a table. The boy rubbed his neck awkwardly, letting out a tension-filled sigh. I eyed him up and down. He was much larger than me, his muscles bulged out from underneath his tight fitting shirt so it wasn't hard to understand why she'd probably cheated on me. I was no where near that ripped or toned.

"Look Sarina, we need to talk." I said once the silence between us became suffocating. She bit her lip and glanced between me and that guy, then nodded and followed me outside the classroom. "I think- I think we should break up." Her lips tugged into a small smile, but she quickly dropped it when she realised i'd seen it.

"Why?" How come she was being so civil and calm about this?

"It's not working out is it."

She furrowed her eyebrows, almost in annoyance. "Yes it is!"

"No, it isn't. What were you saying to that boy?"

"N-nothing."

I rolled my eyes, not believing her. "What are you going to do for him? Tell the truth Sarina."

Sarina flared her nostrils and sighed inwardly, giving in at last. "Ugh fine. Yes, I've been seeing him. I told him i'd break up with you because it's him I want to be with. Thing's haven't been the same between us for a while now. At first it was great but lately, I've noticed you've been," She paused for a moment, clearly trying to find the right word. "different."

"Different how? How long have you been seeing that guy? Sarina if you were unhappy, why didn't you tell me?" I asked her, crossing my arms.

"I just- I didn't want to start an argument. I still don't. I honestly think it'll be better for both of us, with you being so, preoccupied, recently, and me having feelings for someone else." I gave her a quizzical look.

"Preoccupied?"

"Well you seem distracted by something."

"How long have you and that guy been seeing each other?"

"Not long." She replied, but I didn't believe her.

"So are we breaking up then?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I guess we are." She said quickly, then pushed passed me and waltzed back into the classroom. I watched through the window as she rushed into the other boys arms and placed a kiss on his lips. Maybe she never even liked me at all.

Shrugging off the thought, I trudged to my form room, though on the way, I was certain I saw someone familiar inside a classroom shuffling around behind their desk, but I knew that I was probably just seeing things. Why did they look so familiar? I was sure I didn't know them.

That had gone better than I had expected. I'd previously thought that she would scream and cry and shout and swear at me, but she didn't. She didn't even call me a name, which I did not expect. When I broke up with her, that smile she made, the fact that she looked even slightly happy about it, made me question how long she'd actually been seeing that guy. She told me it wasn't long but how Sarina jumped into his arms and kissed him so passionately caused me to think otherwise.

I pushed open the door to my form room and saw Freddie and Deaky laughing away. They turned their heads towards me once I walked in and gestured for me to go over to them. As I was walking their way, a few girls clustered around a table began to chuckle and one of them called my name so I looked their way. I didn't remember them but knowing me, I probably slept with them at some point or another.

"So you apologised then." I said, sitting down.

"I told him it's fine but he insisted." John replied with a smile. I glanced over to Freddie who was blushing slightly.

"What even happened anyway? Fred said he gave you a compliment and you got mad."

Deaky fiddled with his fingers and swallowed thickly before answering. "Nah it's fine. I guess I just took it the wrong way."

I watched as Freddie took a peek at John, his eyes scanning over his entire face, then stared back down at his lap. "Anyway, I broke up with her."

"Who?" John asked in confusion.

"Sarina duh."

"I thought you already broke up."

"What no. Why did you think that?"

"You slept with someone else." He shrugged in reply.

The bell rung three times signalling the start of form, so I shuffled over to my seat and sat down. I eyed the door, awaiting the arrival, though she never turned up. It was obvious she was going to probably skip school today and spend it with her new boyfriend. Honestly I wasn't too upset about it considering we'd only just broken up. I guess I had other things on my mind.

Mr.Beach, or Miami as we called him, strolled in holding some folders and practically threw them down onto his desk, then began to take the register.

"Did you call Veronica?" I asked John once form was over. He looked up at me briefly, then shook his head. "You were so exited about getting her number I half-expected you to call her as soon as you got home."

"I did- well I tried."

"Then what happened? Didn't she answer or something?"

He tapped his fingers against his outer thighs as if he were listening to music. "It wasn't a real number. I dialed it over and over again but each time it didn't work so I gave up." John replied with a sad look in his eyes. I could tell that if we weren't in public, he would probably start crying. Why were some people so cruel? Couldn't that Veronica girl John always talked about just say she wasn't interested instead of building up his hopes only to tear them down? Even I wouldn't be that harsh.

"I'm sorry Deaky. Maybe next time eh?" I said in a cheery tone, though he only frowned at me, blinking away some tears.

"There won't be a next time. I'm done having any hope of getting into a relationship." he hissed back, storming off. I glanced around at Freddie who had been following behind us silently. There was almost a look of sadness on his face, though he perked up once he noticed me looking.

"You alright?" I asked him, stopping slightly so we were side-by-side.

"Yep. I was just thinking, I thought Veronica was kind from what John told me." Freddie shrugged his shoulders and sighed deeply. "Have you done the maths homework."

"Shit no. Well we got a new teacher right? He probably doesn't even know we have any."

Freddie opened the door to the maths room and I expected to see someone I didn't know behind the desk, flicking through a pile of endless papers. But I did know our new teacher. Very, very well.

I stood at the doorway, my mouth slightly open. How could this be possible? How could I have slept with our new maths teacher? What the hell did I do. He would get fired if anyone ever found out.

Clearly he hadn't seen me yet, which was probably better for the both of us. He seemed nice enough, smiling at the other students, being a generally good teacher. He was certainly better than Paul, that was for sure. But it made me slightly sad, or slightly angry, or slightly frustrated, which I wasn't sure, that I wouldn't be able to know him on an intimate level. I'd only ever be seen as one of his failing pupils who he once hooked up with. Nothing more, nothing less.

Letting out a sigh, I realised I had been staring at him for a little too long, so I quickly shuffled over to my seat next to Freddie, who sat beside John. "I saw you eyeing up the new maths teacher." Freddie chuckled in my ear, nudging me. I rolled my eyes at him dramatically and pulled out a pen, making sure to keep my head down in case he saw.

"Whatever."

"Told you he was fit."

He was fit. More than fit in fact. He was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop looking at him. For a split second, our eyes met, then his drifted off to look around the rest of the classroom. Not a moment later he was looking at me again, his lips parted just a tiny bit. I hid my face a little to stop him from seeing my burning cheeks.

"Urhm. Sorry I f-forgot what I was saying." He stuttered, his eyes still meeting mine. I gave him a small smile which he returned. "As I was saying..." his voice trailed off and I didn't hear what else he said, instead I was distracted by everything he did. Even if he just picked up his pen, or bent down to get something, I was sent into a frenzy of thoughts that no student should ever have for their teacher. God what was he doing to me?

He set the rest of the class off doing something, wrote something on a piece of paper and walked over to me, then discretely placed it in my lap. After a moment or two, I looked at the note, unfolding it under the table so no one would see it, especially Freddie. If he saw it, he'd work it out in an instant.

Meet me after class x

I smiled at the last part which he'd clearly noticed and gave me a flirty smirk. For the rest of the lesson, I couldn't concentrate on the task, only the note in my hand and the obvious bulge in my trousers. Maybe this thing would work out with us. I hoped it would, anyway.  
When the bell rung, I told Freddie I needed to go do something, and surprisingly, he didn't even ask what. Lucky for me I guess since I was absolutely awful coming up with things on the spot.

I watched as the rest of the class left impatiently. All I wanted to do was march over to him and kiss him, and I wasn't even sure why. Just an hour ago I had a girlfriend and was sure I was straight, but as I stood awaiting the moment he and I were alone in together in this classroom, I wasn't entirely sure.

"Why didn't you tell me you were underage?" The poodle-haired brunette asked once we were alone.

I stopped looking at the door and glanced over at him, swallowing thickly. "Mood killer I guess. Besides, I'm 18, I'm not underage." He moved closer to me once I said that, a smirk on his face. Once he was inches away from me, I placed a hand on his chest since I knew what he had in mind. We couldn't have sex in the classroom, not that I didn't want to, but what if someone were to walk in? "Before anything else happens," I rushed through my words. "what's your name. I uh, I forgot." My cheeks grew a deep scarlet as I became suddenly embarrassed for not knowing his name. He chuckled.

"It's Brian. And your's?"

"Roger Meadows Taylor, at your service." I said in a regal tone, bowing a little, then leaning my head against Brian, laughing hysterically as he did.

"I love your name. Roger Meadows Taylor. It's very-"  
"Feminine? Yeah I've heard that a lot."

He shook his head quickly. "No no. I was going to say it's very majestic. Sounds like something out of a fairytale." I rubbed my arm awkwardly. "Oh God sorry."

"Nah it's fine. It's just, I've never heard that before."

"You know, when you left, I kept thinking I'd done something wrong. I didn't remember much of the night but what I did remember was how amazing it was. I couldn't get you off my mind, and when I saw you in class today, I thought I was imagining you. But here you are."

I gave him a smile, my eyes meeting his and never leaving his magnetic gaze. In that moment, I didn't care about the fact that we'd probably get caught. I didn't care about the consequences. I only cared about kissing him, so that's what I did. I gripped onto his collar and pulled him down to my level, then smashed our lips together.

He brought his hands up from his sides and dug them into my hair, tugging slightly. For some reason, this felt familiar, like we had done this before. I let out a small moan which was met by Brian smirking. He tugged again, this time with more force, and again, I let out a moan, though this time it was much louder. Never until then did I like my hair being pulled.

The brunette took his hands out of my tangle mop of hair and traced them down my back till they reached my ass, where he squeezed it for a good few seconds. If we were at his house, alone, I was sure we'd probably have sex again, and honestly, I longed for the day we'd do it again. Don't get me wrong, I'm not gay. This is just a bit of fun.

When he moved his hand around my hips and to my zipper, I stopped him. "We can't."

Brian chuckled with a smirk. "You just drive me crazy." He kissed me again and I felt his tongue graze the tip of my lips. I pulled away from the heated kiss to look at the clock.

"Fuck." I cursed under my breath, rushing toward the door. "I need to go."

"Did I do something wrong?" Brian asked worriedly.

I shook my head profusely. "No no. I need to get to class though." I could see his expression turn from worry to slightly sadder. "If I could stay I would."

Quickly, I opened the door and practically sprinted to my next class, the kiss Brian and I shared lingering in my mind. My lips felt suddenly cold without his on them.

  
"Nice of you to join us mr Taylor." Ms Buckingham, my dentistry studies teacher, said sarcastically, her unusually long arms crossed and her mono-brow furrowed. I shot her an annoyed smile and sat down next to a girl who was clearly obsessed with me. She instantly linked our arms together and rested her head on my shoulder so I shrugged her off. God she was so damn annoying.

"Hey Roggie" she giggled, reconnecting our arms.

I took a deep breath in and yanked my arm away forcefully. Jesus this girl never gave up. "Don't call me that."

"Oh Roggie you love it really, don't you?"

"No, Dominique, I don't. Now will you fuck off!?" I hissed at her so loudly that the teacher noticed.

"Got something you'd like to say to the rest of the class?"

Everyone's head turned around to face Dominique and I, so I covered my face in embarrassment. I had asked the teacher if I could move seats time and time again but she never allowed me to because it was either "Too late in the year." or "We worked well together." etc.

"You fuck off as well." I retorted, watching as her face turned even more angry than it already was. I'd probably get detention but I didn't care.

"Do you want detention Taylor?" Ms Buckingham asked sardonically, giving me a disapproving look.

I shrugged and lent back in my chair which garnered quite the response from Dominique who began to laugh as seductively as she could, stroking my arm with her fingernails, a feeling I hated. "Dunno. You're 'prolly 'gon give me one anyway."

Like I had said, she walked straight to her desk, searched through her draws for a detention slip and scribbled something down onto it, then marched over to my desk and threw it down with a scowl. I shot her a sarcastic smile and scanned over the slip. Crap.

Name : Roger Taylor  
Reason for detention : insubordination and disruption to class.  
Date of detention : Tonight  
Room of detention : 39  
Length of detention : 45 minutes - 1 hour

Just my luck. The detention was being held in Brian's classroom. Fuck. Of course it would be. How much more of a child could I be viewed as in his eyes? He probably already thought I was immature and stupid, this would just confirm that.

"Awh come on miss I was only joking." I said sitting up, but she shook her head and returned to the front of the glass.

"Oh do be quiet Taylor." She sighed, rubbing her forehead. I groaned and rested my head on my arm, closing my eyes for a moment.

"Don't worry Roggie, I forgive you." Dominique whispered in my ear, her breath making me shudder, and not in the good way.

I glanced up at her with an annoyed look on my face, shuffling back a little once I realised how close she was to me. "Do you ever give up?"

"I'll never leave you Roggie." Great. Just Great. Knowing her, she probably never would. Dominique was the type of girl to drive someone off a damn cliff just to get away from her. When she wanted something, be that material or even a person, it didn't matter. Most of the time she'd get it, thanks to her millionaire father.

Maybe this detention wouldn't be as bad as I was expecting it to be. Maybe Brian didn't think of me as immature and stupid. Maybe, just maybe, this could be a bit of fun. And by a bit of fun, I mean a lot.

For the remainder of the day, I couldn't focus on anything any teacher was saying, the reason being the detention I was going to have to attend. Surely I should be at least exited right? Brian was gorgeous and he'd probably not make me do anything during the detention. Instead, we'd almost certainly end up making out again, so surely I should feel a sense of thrill from that. But I didn't. I just felt nervous. My stomach was in knots and my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. Why was I so nervous?

"You alright?" Freddie asked at lunch, pulling me out of my thoughts. I jumped a little, my head which was resting on my hand slipping off it and almost hitting the plate of food in front of me.

"Yeah. It's just-" I stopped talking when Brian wondered into the cafeteria, his hands in his trouser pockets. My gaze drifted almost automatically from the brunette before me to the brunette at the door. I could tell my lips were slightly parted and my cheeks were red.

"Roger! Why do you keep zoning out you twat?" Freddie chuckled at the last part. For some reason, that boy absolutely LOVED to swear at any given opportunity. I didn't care, but it obviously bothered quite a lot of people as they looked around at him with almost disgusted expressions on their faces. Freddie just flipped them off when he noticed them staring, so they turned back on us. "Why are some people so fucking nosy?" He asked, emphasising the word 'fuck', clearly just to annoy the people around us.

"They got nothin' better to do I guess."

"So, Roger, answer my question."

I gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

"Why do you keep zoning out? There's something on your mind."

Sighing, I squirted some tomato sauce onto my chips and stuffed a few into my mouth so I could avoid the question for a little bit longer. He rose his eyebrow at me, clocking what I had just done instantly. "I don't damn well know." I said a little harshly.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Jesus 'was only askin'"

I noticed that Brian had moved from the door, which was to the side of Freddie, to now directly behind him. He had his eyes fixed on my, a short smirk on his face. Not too big to attract attention but not too small so that i'd miss it. He lent against the wall, his hands resting behind his back, one on top of the other. Before I could say any more to Freddie, he gestured to the door using his eyes a couple times then walked out.

"Sorry I need to go." I said quickly, picking up my tray and rushing over to the tray stand, placing the contents in my hands on it and then speed-walking to the door. I wasn't entirely sure as to where he could've gone but instinctively made my way to his classroom, and as I had thought, he was sat behind his desk, a devilish grin on his face which sent shivers down my spine.

"You understood then?" He said, almost as if it were a question. I shut the door and walked over to him, looking him up and down, taking in his flirty pose and how he was now seductively chewing on his bottom lip.

"Is that a statement or a question?" I asked, pulling up a chair in front of him so I could sit down. Once I did, our legs were practically intertwined with each other.

He shrugged, getting closer to me. So close, in fact, that I could feel his warm breath on my neck. "I saw you have a detention with me tonight." He said suddenly. Brian's lips were practically on mine when he added, "You naughty boy."

I couldn't help it anymore, this teasing, so I pulled his lips onto mine. Not knowing what to do with my hands, I squeezed his thigh which caused his breathing to hitch slightly. I smirked, parting us for a moment to observe his deep red cheeks and his dilated pupils.

"You're such a tease." I chuckled, taking my hand off his thigh and holding them behind his neck. He had his own on my waist and I felt them get slowly closer and closer to my crotch. "Stop you know we can't"

"I know." He replied and I expected him to pull away, but instead, he unzipped my fly and fumbled around in my boxers till he found my dick and began to jack it off. Brian buried his head in my neck, sucking it with various amounts of force. I sucked in my lips to stifle a moan I knew would be extremely loud, but still allowed a quiet one to slip through.

"Brian." I whimpered breathily, knowing I was close to an orgasm. Wait shit. "Brian stop." I said quickly, pushing him off me and shoving my dick back into my boxers. I would've allowed it to continue, but then again, I didn't have a change of trousers.

"Oh God i'm so sorry." He apologised awkwardly, so I pulled his chin up so he was staring directly into my eyes.

"Don't apologise. The only reason I stopped was because I don't have a change of trousers." I replied, quickly raising my eyebrows and letting them fall, which he picked up on and shot me a smirk.

"Oh was it that good."

I bit my lip and looked him up and down, my eyes lingering on his blush lips a little too long. "Hmm, I guess so." I replied amorously, digging my hands into his hair. Brian lent in closer to me and kissed me again, this time it was much less heated and much quicker. I didn't mind, at least it was a kiss. Any kiss from him was amazing.

"Who was that other boy you were with at lunch?" He asked after parting us, a slight tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"Freddie. We've known each other since nursery. He's like a brother to me." I replied and saw as his face softened.

I studied his face. It was by far the most beautiful face i'd ever seen, and i'd seen a lot of faces. Every feature he had seemed to blend into each other perfectly. Compared to me, he was a God. Why did he show any interest in me at all? Even I could see that I wasn't at all the best looking person at school. Even at that bar the night we met, I could remember seeing pretty good looking men, any of whom Brian could've picked. And it made me wonder, why me? What made me so special? What of me caught his eye?#

"Why me?" I asked warily, looking down for a moment.

"Why you what?"

"What do you see in me?" He moved his hands from my waist to my own and squeezed them, so I looked up and saw that he was smiling.

"What don't I see in you?" Brian chuckled, then stopped and cupped my face with his hands. "Do you know what, I'm so glad we got to meet again."

I grinned warmly at him. How could one man be so perfect? "Me too." Brian pulled my face towards his and placed a tender kiss on my forehead, letting his lips stay there for a moment for two before pulling away. I shut my eyes for a minute or two, not wanting that moment to go away. But of course, all good things have to come to end and the bell sang out a couple times. "I-I guess I have to go." I stuttered, not moving.

"I guess. I'll see you tonight then, you naughty boy." He said, biting his lip. I looked him up and down one last time, pulled him in for another quick kiss then left, making sure to take another look at him once I reached the door. 'Tonights gonna be fun' I smiled to myself as I made my way to afternoon reg.

"You look like shit." Freddie jeered playfully, snickering at my messy hair. I flashed him a sarcastic smile and took my seat, then glanced around to see where Deaky was.

"Where's John?" I asked. Freddie shrugged.

"Dunno. He's probably making out with someone."

I rose my eyebrows at him questioningly. "You know he's not the type to do that."

"Well he's probably just late. Where did you go at lunch?" The brunette asked and I looked down, feeling my cheeks warm up. A small smirk appeared on my face which I tried to conceal with my hair. "I see you! Who was she?"

"He." I mumbled back too quietly for him to hear. "Dominique. She told me to meet her behind the school and we made out."

"Just made out?"

"She jacked me off." I replied. I wasn't entirely lying, and the thought of what Brian had done to me just minutes prior put a smirk on my face.

"You sure it wasn't more than that?" Freddie wiggled his eyebrows at me like a child, so I slapped his arm.

"She wanted to but," I stopped for a second to think of a lie. "Girls like her get attached proper quick if you sleep with them. I couldn't be arsed with it." The brunette nodded slowly, satisfied with my answer.

I took a sip of my water which I had gotten from my bag and watched as people poured into the classroom. "What do you think of the new maths teacher? I saw you smirking at him during the lesson." Freddie giggled into my ear, causing me to almost spit out my drink through my nose. I guess we weren't so sneaky then.

"I-I wasn't smirking at him!" I stuttered back, glaring daggers at him.

"Sure. That's why you did absolutely no work and just stared at him all lesson. You're clearly into him."

I shot him a look of almost disgust. It was true, I was into our new maths teacher, but I also knew the thing we had going on between us couldn't become official.

"I'm pulling your leg. Jesus Roger don't take things too seriously. Unless.."

"Unless nothing. I am definitely NOT into him."

He rose his eyebrow at me as if he didn't believe me. "You don't sound so sure."

"I am!" I wasn't.

"Boys!" Our form tutor hissed at us from the front of the class.

"For the record," Freddie said quietly. "I honestly don't care if you are. Just don't do anything you'll regret."

I looked down at my hands and sighed. Perhaps we'd already done something we'd both come to regret. But in that moment, despite the feeling in my gut telling me to stop, I wanted nothing more than to do a shit tone of things I would regret.  
  
I stared up at the clock impatiently, tapping my fingers on my thigh to match the seconds which passed. The past hour had felt like an eternity and the damn teacher's uninterested, unimpressive, monotone voice only amplified this. By the time the bell rung, I felt as though I was about to fall asleep.

Packing up my unused books as quickly as I could, I bolted out the door and rushed towards Brian's classroom. When I realised I probably looked way too eager to get to a detention, I slowed down and paced my steps to the beating of my heart, which didn't do much as it was going at a million miles per hour.

"Roger where you goin'?" Freddie called to me as I turned the corner. I stopped walking and spun around, then watched as Freddie and John made their way towards me. They were surprisingly close to each other, in fact, they practically had their arms linked and their legs wrapped around each other. I grinned at the sight.

"Detention. Mono brow gave me one." I replied, leaning against the wall and crossing my arms in a way that would probably come off as uncaring.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Roger what did you do?"

"I told her to fuck off." Suddenly, I felt John wack me over the head with the back of his hand. "Um, ow!" He shot me a disapproving, unapologetic smile.

"You deserve it. How many times have I told you to be more polite." Jeez, he really sounded like my mother. Well, he sounded like a mother considering my own wasn't very, how do I put this without sounding like an ass? Motherly.

"Yeah yeah alright mum. I need to go if it's alright with your lordship." I snickered, bowing flamboyantly, so John glared at me.

"Twat." He muttered as he stormed off with his head held high. I knew this wouldn't last. Knowing Deaky he'd probably forget he was mad with me by the time he reached the front door.

I waved goodbye to Freddie and began to walk to my detention with my hands in my pockets.

"Oi!" Someone shouted from behind me. I stopped walking and spun around to see a posy of boys my age making their way towards me. I recognised the ring leader as my old friend. We'd once been so close now we both hated each other with a passion. I rolled my eyes at them and continued to walk, however one of them stopped me and pushed me against the wall forcefully. As I made contact with the bricks, I felt the air in my lungs be pushed out, which was not a nice feeling.

"What the fuck?" I hissed as I stood up and brushed myself down even though there was nothing to brush off me.

"You slept with my girl!" The leader screamed at me as if we were standing a hundred feet apart. I gave him a confused look.

"Which one? Because i'm sure all your girlfriend's jumped into my bed." I sniggered, watching as their faces turned even angrier.

Non of them answered, they only stepped menacingly closer to me, until on landed a sharp punch on my jaw, causing me to topple to the ground since I was caught so off guard. The others wasted no time in joining in by kicking me in various places, laying jabs into me like I was a punching bag, even picking me up and slamming me into the wall. I could feel blood pouring from my lip and my forehead so I wiped it away swiftly and went to stand up but felt my legs buckle underneath me.

"You're nothing but a depressed man-whore Roger. Especially since-" I stopped him.

"Shut up." I spat out, pushing passed the rest of his group and stumbling with all I could muster to this damn detention. I'd never actually made this much effort to attend one before so it even surprised me. I heard them walk away, clearly satisfied with what they'd done.

By the time I reached Brian's classroom, I could feel my legs giving up beneath me, so I pushed open the door and fell in. Brian quickly rushed to my side and helped me over to his desk, then sat me down in his chair and retrieved the med kid in his storeroom. "What happened?" He asked once he returned.

I hesitated before answering. "Some guys beat me up."

He rose an eyebrow at me and began to clean the cuts on my forehead and on my lip. I winced at the pain. "Sorry." Brian mumbled. "Why?"

"Dunno." I replied with a shrug.

"Come on Rog stop lying."

I sighed, my eyes meeting his for the first time since I entered his class room. Even just the way he was looking at me was more than convincing. "I fucked one of their girlfriends. I don't know when, but they were proper pissed." A sudden feeling of guilt festered in the pit of my stomach as I saw his face sag slightly. Why did I feel so guilty about something i'd done when i'd not even met Brian? What was this man doing to me?

"Oh. Roger can I ask you a question?" He asked after a moment of thick silence. I nodded. "Are-are you straight?"

I looked down again, almost in shame. "I don't know. I thought I was but then-" I lifted my head and gave him a small smile. "It's complicated. What about you?"

"I'm bi. I've had approximately two girlfriends and two boyfriends, all of whom cheated on me with my dick of a brother. Long story short, we don't talk anymore." He chuckled slightly, then threw the cloth he was using to clean my wounds in the bin. When he returned, I instinctively reached out to grip his hands. I wasn't even sure as to why I did it, and was about to pull away, but he squeezed it tightly, a wide grin on his face.

I released one of our hands and travelled it up his arm till I reached his face, drawing circles in his cheek with my thumb. As I stared into his perfect hazel eyes, a thought at the back of my mind screamed at me, telling me I wasn't definitely not good enough for Brian and that he would never want me. Maybe it was right. Besides, him, who was kind and caring from what I'd experienced, and me, a play boy without any aspirations in life and who's never been in a proper relationship, weren't the likeliest of couples. Surely he could do better than me. "What is it?" He asked, interlocking our fingers again.

I looked down at my lap and exhaled deeply. This was all so confusing to me. What was I? Gay? Straight? Bi? Surely I should've known. For Freddie it was pretty obvious and easy to tell; he didn't even need to try and find out. He had it all figured. But I. I didn't. It even infuriated me slightly that Brian got to be so sure as well, when I didn't. We were both messing around with each other, so why was one clearly sure while the other wasn't? "It's fine."

"No love. Tell me what's wrong." I could feel him squeeze my hands reassuringly, and suddenly I felt compelled to tell him.

"It's just -well- someone like you deserves someone so much better than me. I mess around with people, move onto the next girl as quick as I can. Sometimes I wish I could be different, but then I see someone new and can't control myself." I could see him furrowing his eyebrows slightly. "Couldn't." I said quickly and squeezed his hands back. "You-you Have it all figured out don't you. You know your sexuality. You can be open about it. You won't have people judging you endlessly for the way you feel. I'm scared more than anything."

I stopped talking for a moment to allow myself a second to breathe. "What of?" Brian asked, sitting down on his chair so that I was now on his desk in front of him, our hands rapped around each other and our legs intertwined almost.

"I'm- I'm scared of allowing myself to be something which isn't what my parents think I am. I'm scared of the judgement I know in my heart I'll receive. I'm scared of one minute knowing who I am, and the next, not. I don't expect you to understand. Someone like you clearly knows how to deal with situations like these."

He cocked an eyebrow at me, almost as if he were offended. "You don't know me as well as you think you do. I'm still not out to my parents believe it or not. They think the guys I was dating were girls. They still don't know the real reason why my last marriage went to shit."

"What happened?"

"Well me and Chrissie were fine. I loved her, I still do. But as our relationship progressed, I started to feel less and less like I wanted to be physical and intimate with her. I didn't know at the time but it was because I was starting to have feelings for the guy who would end up being my first boyfriend. Things didn't work out after a while because he to found someone else. But anyway, Chrissie knew before me, that I was bi. Don't get me wrong, I still did want some sort of a relationship with her, but for me, I wanted it to be more emotional, whereas she wanted something more physical. Then one day she told me. I expected her to be mad at me, but she wasn't. She was actually quite respectful and understanding about it all. We both knew we couldn't stay together though, so we filed for a divorce. Every now and then we catch up and talk about life. I used to miss her sometimes but ever since I met you, I haven't so much. But no Roger, this hasn't been easy for me at all. I had to lie to my parents about who I was dating and why Chrissie and I's marriage didn't last. I-I want to. I want to be open with my sexuality around them. I want to be able to show off a boyfriend," he smiled shyly at me, his face going a light shade of pink. "that I have. I want them to accept me for who I truly am but I know that they never will because they're extremely religious and small minded. If I ever meet someone I know I'll stay with forever and it's a guy, I'll tell them. But for now, I know I can't. It'll destroy the relationship I have with them."

I suddenly felt jealous and almost betrayed. So he couldn't see us staying together then? Granted, we'd only known each other for a few days but I even had a gut feeling that maybe we would in fact end up together. But clearly I was wrong.

"What are we?" I asked selfishly. Brian has just opened up about himself and I was asking about us. How dumb could I be sometimes? "Ah sorry. I can be stupid sometimes." Pulled my hands away from his though he connected them again with a warm grin.

"It's alright. It's a lot to take in."

I nodded. There were things that Brian didn't know about me which were very hard hitting. "I get it. There's a lot about me you'd probably find hard to hear."

"Really? What like?" He asked eagerly, as if he wanted to hear about me, which almost surprised me considering he didn't think we'd last.

I bit my tongue. It would probably scare him off. "I tell you what. If we're still seeing each other in a year, I'll tell you. I promise."

"Seeing each other? What does that mean?"

I gestured to the two of us. "This thing we have going on. I don't know what to call it."

"Do you want a lift home?" Brian asked after our almost staring contest. I wasn't sure how it started but once I was aware of it, I knew I didn't want to stop. I swallowed thickly and averted my gaze to look at the clock, then back at him. I noticed how his eyes were no longer looking into my own, but we're moving from one feature on my face, particularly my lips, to the next rapidly, almost as if he thought that if he didn't look at every single thing it would all disappear.

I shrugged slowly. "I could use one."

"Where do you live then?" He asked, running a hand through my hair.

"Not too far from here. I have to share an apartment with Freddie and Deaky which can be annoying at times. But it means I don't have to live with my mum so." I shot him a small smile as I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Why don't you live with your parents?"

I hesitated before answering. "It's uh- it's complicated. I don't really want to talk about it." I replied quickly, then slid off the desk and made my way to the door. "Whenever you're ready."

I grinned at him, waiting for him to join me at the door. "Hey, um, if it makes you feel any better, you're the only one I've told about why Chrissie and I split up."

"How come?"

He shrugged and began to gather up his things off his desk. "I feel like I know you'll keep it a secret." After a moment of silence he spoke again. "What I'm trying to say is, I trust you. Which is crazy because we've only known each other for a few days." I saw him write something down on a sticky note, I couldn't make out what it had said, then folded it up into the palm of his hand.

"What's that?" I asked him, gesturing to the piece of paper in his hand.

"Oh it's nothing." He quickly replied and I saw a slight smirk on his face. Brian swung the bag onto his back which he'd been putting things into then made his way over to me. "You wanna meet up outside school?" Brian asked just before we walked out the classroom. I nodded warily and brushed my hand against his, connecting our pinkie fingers for a split second.

We walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, with Brian at least two meters ahead of me so that we wouldn't look suspicious. As much as I tried, I couldn't help but look at his ass, and the more I tried to fight it, the larger the bulge in my trousers got. I could see why he'd already had four relationships and a marriage, albeit a failed one. Who could resist him? Certainly not me, and I wasn't even gay.

Not too long into walking home, Brian gestured for me to get into his car so I slipped into the front seat as quick as I could, flashing him a soft grin as I did so. I noticed him a couple times glance over to me, a wonky smile tugging at the corners of his lips. By the fourth time he had looked over at me, I rested my hand on his thigh and squeezed it tenderly without ever meeting his gaze. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel the warmth radiating off his obviously red cheeks.

"How often do you get to be alone?" He asked with an edge of flirtation.

I shrugged. "Well, it depends if Freddie happens to be working at the same time as Deaky, and then I have the whole apartment to myself. It doesn't happen much though." I replied.

"When did you move out?"

I chuckled quietly. "What is this? "73 questions"?"

He slapped my arm playfully, his grin much wider. "Come on."

"Fine. I moved out when I was 16," I stopped talking to point in which direction he had to take next. "My mother was happy to see me leave. I wasn't surprised." He nodded as if he understood.

"What about your dad?" He asked and my face fell. I felt tears threaten to fall so I quickly took a deep breath in and out. "What's the matter?"

I cleared my throat. "Nothing it's fine. My dad- I never met him." I lied. I had met my father. In fact, I'd known him my entire life. He was always a much better parent compared with my mother, especially after-

I forced a smile onto my face, though I knew it didn't reach my eyes. "How come?"

"I don't want to talk about it alright?!" I snapped back.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pry." He turned on the radio and flicked through the stations until he came to the classical rock station.

"Classic rock huh?" I breathed out a flat laugh, pointing to a street on our left which he needed to turn down.

"Yep. My favourite band is The Beatles."

"Really?" He nodded.

"My favourite song of theirs is called Hey Bulldog. It's not that popular, certainly not as popular as Yesterday or Hey Jude but still. It's a great song."

"I prefer The Kinks but The Beatles are still amazing. My second favourite band in all honesty."

"I guess we have that in common." Brian chuckled and I agreed with a curt nod.

"Just here. Thanks Bri."

He stopped the car. "'Is alright. Here, hold out your hand." I did as he said and he placed something in my hand, then closed it tightly. "No peaking till I drive off." He said smirking.

I stared at my hand quizzically for a moment then back up at his beaming face.

Without a second thought, I pulled him into a heated kiss, whatever he had put into my hand still there. He moved down from my lips to my neck and began to suck at his which caused a moan to escape from my lips. I lent my head back so that my neck was fully open to him, which he took advantage of and began to suck at the sides of my neck. I'd surely have at least 4 hickies by tomorrow, but I wasn't worried about it. Freddie probably, knowing him, had some makeup I could use to cover it up.

I moved my lips back onto his, kissed him one last time then got out the car, waving him goodbye as he left. For a little while longer I stared down the road he had driven down as if I were hoping he'd turn around and we could finish what we started, but I knew he wouldn't so I shuffled toward my apartment, shoved the key into the lock and pushed open the door.

Once inside, I looked around to see if Deaky or Freddie were about, which they weren't, so I flopped down onto the sofa and observed the thing which Brian had given to me.

In case you get bored x  
0778934567889

I grinned widely at the note, holding it tightly between my fingers. So that's what he wrote down then. His number. Clearly he'd be expecting me to call quite soon, maybe a couple minutes after he'd driven off, but I loved to tease people, so I didn't. Instead, I waited till later that night to give him a call, and I couldn't wait to hear his soft voice once again.

"Guess what?!" Freddie announced as he walked through the front door. I glanced up at him from staring at the number in my hands. His eyes drifted around the apartment til they fell on me and then on the note, so I shoved it inside my pocket and flashed him a wide smile.

"What?"

"You're not guessing darling." He chuckled, taking a seat next to me. I shuffled over slightly and took a deep breath in. I pretended to think, tapping my forefinger on my chin. After a moment or two of me being silent, he spoke again. "Fine! Jim asked me out! Jim asked me out! Do you understand what this means now?!" He squealed like a small child, his smile growing larger and larger as he spoke.  
  
I shrugged. "That you're fucking now?"

He slapped my arm. "Roger darling don't say such vulgar things about Jim."

"What! I never said 'nothin." I retorted, throwing my hands up in the air in defence. "Besides, it does mean that though doesn't it?"

He rolled his eyes at me and I saw his cheeks turn a deep shade of red. "Perhaps. But that's not all it means."

"Of course. Anyway, when did he ask you out?"

"Well, when I left you, he came up to me and I noticed how his hands were all clammy and his face was red and his eyes were anywhere but my own. Then, as you can imagine, he asked me. At first I didn't realize he meant, you know, boyfriend boyfriend,"

I gave him a funny look. "How could you not know what he meant?"

"I don't know. When I asked him where he wanted to go out, he started to laugh. And not like, a cute chuckle, but a full blown snort fest. I couldn't help but laugh along with him."

"Why was he laughing like a pig?" I asked him, cringing at the thought of Jim, the guy Freddie's had had a crush on for years, snorting as if he were a pig then calling it a laugh.

Freddie shrugged. "I don't know. Anyway, after he finished laughing I asked him why he was and he said he did that when he got nervous." I saw his face go a darker red. "He was actually nervous. I couldn't quite believe it."

"And then?"

"And then, out of nowhere, he kissed me." He touched his lips. "On my lips. On my lips. Not anyone else's. Mine. It felt so natural as well, like somehow it was meant to happen."

I pretended to gag at him. "Don't get all sappy on me."

"How can I not my darling?" I shrugged in agreement. "On Saturday we're going on a date. I'm not sure where yet, he didn't say. But he told me we should meet up at his place first. He wants it to be a surprise." He gave me a wide toothy smile, then his eyes drifted down to the pocket Brian's number was in. "Who's number is that?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in fake confusion. "Who's number?"

"The one you were looking at when I walked in."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, turning my head to look at whatever was on TV.

"Come on lovie I know you're lying to me."

"I am not." I retorted defensively.

"Roger, darling, you can't pull the wool over my eyes. I'm far to intelligent for that." He said and I snorted.

"Intelligent? You? Sure."

Freddie slapped my arm and stuck his tongue out at me, which he often did when he wanted you to know he was joking. "Come on, please."

I sighed. "You're so annoying."

He made a breathy 'yes' sound as I dug around in my pocket to retrieve the number. Luckily, Brian hadn't written his name on it. "This girl who I slept with gave me her number."

I tossed the small sticky note at Freddie who picked it up instantly and studied it closely as if there was something written on it with invisible ink. "Oh Roger you are absolutely terrible at lying."

"What! I'm not!"

"Come on, when has a girl ever given you her number and when have you ever, if she has, kept it? Either you're lying to me or you're actually interested in someone for a change."

"Maybe-maybe I am. But who cares. It's not like anything else is going to happen between us." It was better for everyone if he thought Brian was a girl. It made me laugh slightly thinking of him in a granny nightie with curlers in his hair, shuffling around with a mug of tea in his hand.

"You won't care if I call it then, will you?" He said quickly, then rushed over to the phone to dial in Brian's number. Before I could stop him, it was already ringing.

"Hello?" Brian asked down the other end, his voice muffled. Freddie raised an eyebrow at me and lowered the phone so Brian couldn't hear what he was about to say.

"You didn't tell me it was a boy." I shook my head and snatched the phone out of his hand then ended the call.

"For Christ sake Freddie she's not a boy. I'm not gay, remember?"

"Oh come off it Rog. What's going on?"

I glared at him and ran to my room so I could call Brian back and tell him what happened. Freddie surely wouldn't drop this until he was convinced I was telling the truth, so as I listened to each ring, I thought of something I could come up with which would sound at least a little convincing.

"If this is another-"

"Bri!" I almost yelled down the phone, then covered my mouth with my hand.  
  
"Who's this?"

"Roger." I replied in a hushed voice.

"Was that you before?"

I nodded despite knowing he couldn't see me. "Yeah. Well, not me. It was Freddie. He saw your number and called it because I told him it was just some girls number and he didn't believe me."

I heard him chuckle. "What else did you tell him about this girl huh?"

"That we fucked. I'm not all lying."

"I guess you aren't. Anyway, I was hoping you'd call. I was thinking about it, and how about we go on a, you know, a um, a date." He stuttered. I could tell he was nervous which I found incredibly adorable. I would've loved to see him be nervous in real life. See him fiddle with his fingers as he stumbled over his words, searching through his mind to find what he wanted to say. See him go red after he spoke. Hold his hands as they trembled anxiously. All because he cared what I thought of him. "With, um, with me." He added tensely.

"Yes I figured you meant it would be with you. But yeah sure. I'd love to go."

"Ok phew because I was convinced you'd say no."

"Why would I ever say no to someone as lovely as you?" I replied with a chuckle. "Where were you thinking?"

"How about the movies?"

I bit my lip worriedly. "We might get caught."

"Not if we get seats by each other and meet up actually inside the auditorium."

"Oo auditorium." I mimicked his voice, only making it sound much posher.

"Shut up its what it's called."

"Hey I was only joking."

"Don't worry I'm taking the piss." He chuckled. "What movie would you like to see?"

I tapped my teeth together in thought. "Dunno. Don't mind."

"How about that new movie about that 60s band? I've seen the trailer and it looks pretty good."

"Ohh yeah. Smile, isn't it?"

"Uh huh. I can't remember what it's called though."

Quickly, I put the phone on speaker then went onto safari to see what it was called. "Says its called "Blag". You know any of their songs?"

He made a sound which indecated a yes. "Yeah they're pretty good. I quite like Step On Me. Catchy."

A knock came at my door and I knew Freddie was there. I lowered my voice. "I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aww ok. See ya." He ended the call then I quickly turned off my phone and made myself look busy.

Another knock came at the door. "You better be decent because I'm coming in." Freddie called from the other side of the door.

"Freddie get out!" I hissed at him as he walked in.

"Who was that on the phone?" He asked and sat down on my bed.

I glared at the brunette. "No one. Frankly Fred it's non of your fucking business!"

Freddie help up his arms in defence. "Sorry mate. 'Was only askin."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Now will you tell the truth?"

Sighing, I placed the lid on my pen and dropped it on top of my desk, then turned my chair to face him. "Well, I'm not entirely lying." I replied after a sigh. "About the sex part at least."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What part were you lying about then?"

I felt my cheeks grow red so I covered them with my hands, contemplating on wether or not I should tell him. Surely if I just mentioned they weren't a girl, he wouldn't figure out who he was, right? I couldn't let that happen. If anyone found out, Brian would almost definitely lose his job and then he'd never want to see me again. That was something I didn't want to happen. Maybe more the latter than anything else.

I peered up at him just enough so only my eyes would be seen then answered quietly. "They aren't exactly, how do I put this? Female." I mumbled the last part though Freddie and his weirdly good hearing caught what I said.

His lips slowly drifted apart in shock, so I completely covered my face again. "Roger! I didn't- since when- how long- who- What?"

"I know what you're going to say but no, I'm not gay."

He gave me a look that said 'sure you're not'. "Of course my dear Roger."

"Thank you." He rolled his eyes and I realised he was being sarcastic. "Well I'm not. I'm not even sure how it happened."

"You know, that voice sounded awful familiar. Do I know him?" He asked with a smirk. I felt my heart skip a beat and a sinking feeling fester at the pit of my stomach.

"No, you probably don't."

"So we definitely haven't met before then?" I balled a piece of paper and threw it at his head, and unfortunately, he dodged it effortlessly.

"Nope."

"So if I don't know them, you won't care if I call them back and ask for their last name, right?"

"Piss off Furrokh." I retorted, knowing full well he hated whenever someone used his birth name. He shot me a glare, then flipped me off for a good few seconds.

"Stop getting annoyed just because you know I know who this not so mystery guy is."

"Tell me who it is then."

Before he could, the front door opened, so I took the opportunity to get out of the conversation and see who it was.

"John!" Freddie called from behind me. He rushed up to him and gave him a big hug which surprised me since them two almost never hugged. What was going on with them? "Guess who's going out with Jim?!" Deaky shrugged uninterestedly. "Me of course!"

I saw look of sadness wash over John's face, which was replaced by an almost fake happiness as he beamed at the grinning boy in front of him. "That's great Freddie. Really great." He emphasised the last 'great' and I knew instantly he didn't mean it. Freddie, however, didn't catch onto his sarcasm which was probably a good thing.

"I know right! We're even going on a date on Saturday!" John's fake smile instantly dropped.

"But I thought you said we could go to the Deep Purple concert together? That's on Saturday too." He asked.

"Ah shit. If you want me to I can reschedule the date." Freddie offered though Deaky shook his head, clearly struggling to hold back a few tears. It often worried me how sensitive Deaky actually was. People repeatedly took advantage of this, building up his hopes only to shatter them. Veronica was one of them. I couldn't quite understand why anyone would want to hurt him.

"No its f-fine. I just won't go at all." He rushed to his room so Freddie gave me a nervous glance. I gestured down the hallway and towards Deaky bedroom.

"You know how fragile he is. Surely you can just have the date on another day right?"

Freddie's PoV

"You know how fragile he is. Surely you can just have the date on another day right?" Roger said sternly, then crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at me. He was right.

I shuffled down the hallway and knocked slowly on Deaky's door. When he didn't open it, I leant my head against it and shut my eyes. "I'm really, really sorry Deaks. I'll reschedule the date I promise." I heard him move about on his bed, though he still didn't answer the door so I continued to talk. "I didn't think you'd be so upset about it. What's this really about? I know you're not just upset about the fact that we couldn't go to the concert together, which we can now. So what is it? Do you not like Jim or something."

"Please go away Freddie. Don't cancel your date for me." I heard him sniff as if he had been crying so I reached down to the door handle and attempted to open it though it was locked.

"Come on John let me in. We need to talk."

"No we don't. I'm not upset."

"You're crying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. John just let me in." I breathed out, then added, "Please."

After a moment or two, he unlocked the door and I noticed his already tear stained cheeks and blood shot eyes. How hard had he been crying to look like that in such a short space of time? "Go on then. What do we need to talk about?" He allowed me to enter his room, which I did, then I took a seat on his bed and tapped my foot on the ground in time to match the song in my head; I've just seen a face by The Beatles.

"Why did you get so upset about me and Jim?"

He shut the door and joined me on the bed, sitting a little too closely. "I just- before I tell you, please don't be mad at me." I gave him a small smile which hopefully told him I wouldn't be mad. He took a deep breath in and out. "This has been really confusing for me. I thought, for a while, I was into girls. I tried convincing myself that I was. I even tried sleeping with one in hopes that would set my mind "straight". But as soon as she took her top off I bottled it and had to leave. You see, it's always been in my mind. Like how, when we were all kids and you lot were pining over Jessica Simpson, I was pining over Chris Pratt. I didn't know it back then, I just thought it was a faze, but, I-I'm gay. Wow that's the first time I've said that." He smiled at himself so I pulled him into a side hug. So John was gay huh. It didn't really shock me considering I'd never seen him have a proper girlfriend. Sure, he'd talk about them a lot, but not like how Roger would talk about them. Whereas Roger would in a sexual way, John would talk about them as if they were his best friend.

"It doesn't explain why you, one, were so keen to get Veronica's number and two, why you were so upset when you found out about Jim and I."

He looked up at me with a small smile and in that moment I realised exactly what he meant, but me being me, I needed to hear it. "Let me answer the second question first. It's because, well, Freddie, I'm in love with you. I have been since we met in Nursery. Regarding the first question, I was keen to get her number because I didn't want you or Roger to start to realise. But when you said you and Jim were dating, I knew I had lost you. I know you'll never love me in the way I love you. Sooner or later I'll have to accept that and move on."

He loved me? He loved me. John Richard Deacon loved me. I smiled at him and felt my cheeks go red. Why were they going red? I had Jim right? So why was I slowly inching closer and closer to him?

Roger's PoV (On Saturday)

By the time Saturday had rolled by, Brian and I had almost been caught at least three times. Each time had been too close for comfort. The first time we were getting pretty reckless. I was sat on top of his desk, he was sat in his chair. I had my hand down his boxers and he was sucking at my neck like a rowdy teenager. He had his fingers wrapped up around locks of my hair and every so often he would pull. Every time we would make out he'd end up doing that. Just before anything more could happen, a student knocked at the door so I had to quickly hide under neath Brian's desk. Just to be a tease, from under his desk, I continued to keep my hand right where it was. It was so amusing seeing him try so hard to remain professional while trying to stifle a moan. "You twat!" He chuckled once the student walked out. I returned to my seat which a smirk on my face. "You know how hard it is for me not to moan."

I tapped the end of his nose as if he were a child then rustled his curly mop of brown hair. "You loved it really, admit it." He rolled his hazel eyes at me, his cheeks growing a little red, and pulled me back into a kiss, though this time both my hands remained caressing his jaw.

The second time we almost caught was when I came over to his house and we were watching a movie. Halfway through someone, i'm still unsure as to who exactly, barged in, so I had to climb out the window as quick as I could. Instead of helping me, Brian just stood there laughing his head off, watching me struggle to fit through the tiny space. Just as I fell to the ground whoever it was that entered his flat walked into his room. Fuckin' hell that was close. I thought as I began to walk home.

The third time was when I was on facetime with him and I accidentally said his name too loudly which caused Freddie to barge in and demand to know who I was on the phone with. Luckily, before he could get the phone off me, it died. "Who were you on the phone to?"

"No one."

"That's why you practically screamed the name Brian huh?" I glared at him and snatched my phone back then put it on charge. He was onto us. "Rog if you're seeing someone, just tell us." He said then walked out my room. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, my heart pounding faster than I thought possible.

"Where you goin'?" John asked me as I began to pull my coat on. I glanced over to him and tried to think of a convincing response. I couldn't exactly tell him 'oh yeah, i'm just going on a date with my teacher no biggie'. "Roger?"

"Sorry. I'm going to uh, i'm going to meet up with some bird."

He cocked his eyebrow at me judgingly. "Roger please stop going out with girls just to get a quick shag."

"Well," I shrugged. "A guy'd gotta do what a guy's gotta do."

Before John could berate me any more on the topic, I rushed out the door and began to head to the cinema, digging my hands into my pockets to make sure i'd picked up my wallet, which luckily I had.

I'd noticed an unknown tension arise between Freddie and John, as if every time they saw each other they both knew exactly what was going on but didn't want to address it. Lately it had become somewhat awkward for them to be near one another. Sure, they'd had arguments before which resulted in them not talking for a few days but this had been going on for almost a week. I wanted to confront them about it but each time I brought the topic up, either one of them would vacate the room or completely change the subject as quickly as they could. It was pretty strange, but I wasn't too worried since they always seemed to make up sooner or later.

Flash Back (Freddie's PoV)

I felt myself moving closer and closer to John, as if there was some kind of magnetic pull causing me to lean into him. I didn't realise it at first, but it wasn't my body which was nearing him, but my lips, and once I did, it was too late. They smashed together and not before long his tongue was at the tip of my mouth yearning for entry, while he brought his arms up to hold around my neck. Just before I allowed it to enter, I shuffled backwards so that my back was now leaning against the wall, then pulled john onto my lap in a straddled position. He shot me a small shy smile before returning to the kiss, and I noticed how red his cheeks had become. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" He asked, adding a flirtatious chuckle once we parted to catch our breath. He rested his forehead against my own.

"How long?" I replied with my own question. John bit his bottom lip even though it was curved into a seductive smirk.

The brunette on top of me shrugged slightly, then planted another kiss on my lips. "Far too long."

Just as he was about to remove my top, a sudden thought of Jim popped up in my mind and caused me to push him off me. We'd literally been dating for a few hours and I was already cheating on him. How could I be so selfish? "John we can't. Jim."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." He got up from the bed and walked over to his desk to check something on his phone. "How about we pretend this never happened."

I shook my head and looked down at my hands which were now placed on my lap. "How are we going to pretend this never happened? John whenever I see you now I'll think of this."

"How could I have been so stupid as to think you actually liked me back."

"It's complicated."

He put his phone back down and sat on the edge of the bed. "It's not complicated. Who is it that you want to be with? Me? Or Jim?" I sighed loudly, avoiding eye contact with him. "You can't have us both."

"Stop being selfish John! I don't know what I want. Before now I wanted Jim and I was sure of that. But now." I let my voice trail off.

After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "But now what?"

"But now," I looked up at him and shot him a small grin. "I'm not sure. I think it'll be better if we leave it. At least for a while. I need time to figure it all out."

"Right. Ok." He turned away from me as if he was disappointed. What did he expect? I'd had a massive crush on Jim for years, I wasn't going to leave him like that.

"But we're still friends right?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah. Of course." He said, his voice dripping with a tinge of sadness, perhaps of the fact that we weren't anything more.

"Good because I don't want to lose my best friend over something like this OK."

John nodded slowly, shuffling awkwardly around.

Present day (Roger's PoV)

Once I arrived I noticed Brian sitting on a bench staring at his phone so I decided to message him to let him know i'd arrived.

Hey I'm here x

Once I sent it, his head popped up and a smirk made it's way onto his lips. I gave him a curt wave and made my way inside.

I'll text you what seat i'm getting OK?

Ok, see you in there.

I took a seat inside and watched him buy his ticket, my eyes every so often drifting down to his ass then back up again. I couldn't wait to get into the movie, and not just because I liked the band which it was about.

After a few minutes, Brian gave me a text which told me what seat he was in, then went inside. I paid as quickly as could, making sure I picked the seat next to Brian's. It didn't really matter which seat I picked but just to be safe, I made sure I selected the correct one. The cashier selling me my ticket shot me a suspicious look as to why I, out of all the empty seats, had picked one next to someone but nonetheless, she gave it to me. "Do ye want popcorn?" She asked with a thick Scouse accent.

I scanned the prices. It was relatively cheap. "Sure, why not."

"Which size?" She seemed very disinterested and tired, probably from working all day.

"Medium. Sugary."

She handed me my popcorn after I paid and I made my way inside.

I scanned the rows of seats and once my eyes fell on Brian, I shuffled over to him. "Bri." I whispered as I took a chair few seats away from him. He glanced over to me and gave me a small smile.

"You came."

I nodded. "That I did."

His gaze shifted from me to the two empty seats between us. "How come you're so far away?"

"I'll move over when it get's darker."

"Do you see anyone who knows us?" He chuckled, gesturing around to the almost empty room. I took a glance at each of the people who were taking their seats, all of whom were either alone or in a pair.

I bit my lip wearily then scooted over to Brian, placing my popcorn between us. He took a handful and stuffed it into his mouth. "Greedy." Brian stuck out his tongue playfully, taking another handful. "Oh um after this do you want to, perhaps, you don't have to say yes, but maybe," I stopped talking for a moment and he shot me a confused look.

"To what?"

"To come back to mine. Freddie won't be there he's got a date. John should be at work. I was just wondering." His mouth curved into a smirk as his eyes drifted from my own to my lips. I could tell what he wanted, so I complied and placed a quick peck on his lips. "So I take that as a yes then?"

"How could I say no? Besides, I don't have anything better to do."

"Oh really?" I chuckled, tossing a piece of popcorn at him.

"Of course darling." He replied in a mock posh voice, sticking out his hand to mimic the queen.

The lights began to dim and the film started, so we both relaxed back into our chairs and watched it. Every so often, I'd notice Brian looking over to me with lust in his eyes. "Perhaps you should focus on the film huh." I whispered to him, adding a small giggle at the end to hopefully tell him I wasn't being serious. He nudged me playfully, then did the most cliché thing ever. He pretended to yawn and half way through he placed his arm around my shoulders, so I leant into him, resting my head on his chest. A small smile crept up onto my face as I brought my hand up and intertwined my fingers with his. Whatever we were, I wanted to keep it like that forever.

"Are you even watching the film?" Brian asked in a whisper, his breath tingling my ear.

I glanced up at him. "Yeah why?" I hadn't really been watching it, instead I'd been too preoccupied with what was happening and the fact that I was snuggled up next to a guy.

"You seem to be more interested in something else." He smirked. I whacked his arm but nonetheless brought my head up to kiss him. "Roger we can't, not in here Jesus." I rolled my eyes at him. Sure we couldn't.

"They ain't lookin'"

"I'm sure you can wait."

I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Really? Really?"

"Yes really." He turned back to watching the movie and a few seconds later he placed a hand on my inner thigh and squeezed.

"Tease." I chuckled quietly, staring intensely at the hand on my thigh.

General PoV

Despite his best efforts to try and follow along with the plot of the film, Roger couldn't help but be distracted by Brian's hand, which was still laid on his thigh even though it had been over ten minutes since he put it there. Even Roger was surprised at how much he wanted Brian to just take him then and there. The thing which made him laugh, however, was how he'd never been like that with anyone else before. To him, every girlfriend he'd ever had or any one he'd hooked up with, even someone he was flirting with just for the fun of it, it had all been something he knew was temporary. Somehow, Roger had gotten at least three girls to say they loved him, and yet, he didn't even feel as though they were more than some sort of fuck buddy. Of course it amused him how desperate they got once he began to ghost them. One had even resorted to sending him letters describing how much she loved him. Thinking back on them Roger realised how fucking creepy they were, describing how she wanted to "strap him down" and "watch his face screw up in pain as she punished him for being such a bad boy" for "abandoning her" while she "repeatedly told him she loved him" and he "told her he loved her back". He always threw those letters out. In fact, he threw every letter he'd received off a girl out. What was the point in keeping them if he didn't love them?

Sure, Roger had wanted to have sex with those girls, but at the time, for him, it was purely just stemming from him being the hormonal wreck of the teenager that he was. But he wasn't a complete dick, he did make sure the girl wanted it as well.

But now, he wanted to have sex with Brian for more than just the pleasure part. He wanted to feel somehow connected to him on a deeper level and that scared him slightly. The last person he had felt like that towards-

He didn't want to even think about what happened with her.

But Roger knew he couldn't feel like that towards Brian. He couldn't allow whatever was going on between them to progress further. If it did, he wasn't sure how they'd keep it a secret. And having to call him Mr May in class rather than just Brian already made him realise how illegal what they were doing was. Even if Roger was over 18.

Brian, just like Roger, couldn't focus on the film. He was far too preoccupied with the thought of what would happen once they were alone. Sure, Roger was his student. But he was also so much more than that. He wasn't some silly kid in his eyes. He wasn't just another failing pupil he had to worry about. And he certainly wasn't someone he didn't feel anything towards. In fact, he felt so much towards him. He felt a physical attraction, which didn't surprise him, anyone would, he looked like a fucking Calvin Klein model. And he also felt an emotional attraction. He wanted to know more about what he thought of, what he dreamt of, his views and opinions, what he liked and disliked. The small things. The things which mattered.

"Earth to Brian?" Roger giggled, waving a hand in front of the older guy's face. Brian jumped slightly and slapped his hand away with a smirk, then began to collect his things up. "Do you think it's a good idea that we walk out together?" The blonde asked rhetorically. Brian bit his lip in thought. It was risky. Perhaps too risky. But what's life without a little risk?

"If anyone notices us together, just say you saw me in the theatre and we're asking me about some homework I'd set." He replied and stood up. Roger nodded, then the two began to walk out of the theatre together chatting happily away, blissfully unaware that just across the hallway stood Freddie and Jim. Luckily, Roger noticed the pair before they saw them, so he pulled Brian away quickly, his heart thumping out of his chest. "Jesus Christ we need to be more careful." He whispered seriously, though let out a small laugh.

"I'll go get my car. Wait for me outside ok?" Brian stated rather than asked, then rushed into the car park, leaving Roger to collect his thoughts.

They arrived at Roger's apartment a little over ten minutes later. The younger of the pair got out of the car after telling Brian he'd have to check to see if anyone was home, and returned with a grin on his face. Luckily, Freddie was still out and so was John. They had the place to themselves.

Brian parked up properly and followed Roger in, pulling off his jacket since whilst they'd been in the cinema, it had grown considerably warmer. Typical British weather.

"If you're hot why don't you take off your jacket?" He asked Roger when he noticed him fanning himself down with his hand.

Roger glanced up at him with almost worry in his eyes. "I'm not that hot."

"You're red in the face."

"Well - that's because I'm here - with you." He stuttered, sounding far to unsure for that to be true. Regardless of Brian's suspicions, he accepted the answer and moved on. "You enjoy the film?"

"I couldn't really concentrate. I had far better things to be focusing on." Brian chuckled amorously.

Roger opened the door and allowed Brian to enter. "Ladies first."

"If anyone here is lady like its you." The brunette retorted playfully, taking a seat on the sofa after switching on the tv.

"Oh really? And how's that?" Roger shuffled into the kitchen. "You want a drink?"

"What you got?"

"Orange juice, water, mojito, cider, bud, um-"

"Why do you have so much alcohol?" Brian interrupted with a smirk.

"Because it's fun. Now pick."

"You got tea?"

"Would I even be considered English if I didn't?" Roger replied and pulled out a mug for Brian, flicking on the kettle for it to boil. For himself, he pulled out a bottle of Budweiser and chugged it down in a matter of seconds.

Once the tea was made, he walked back into the front room, setting down the bottle and the mug on the coffee table.

"You're getting drunk? Really?" Brian sniffed, nodding towards the bottle.

"I'm only having one. I'm a pretty heavy weight so it takes a lot to get me drunk. Jesus it's hot in here." Roger stood back up and opened a window, still keeping his jacket on.

"Just take off your jacket."

The blonde looked down at his feet at he made his way back over to Brian. "No."

As soon as he sat down, Brian began to fiddle with Roger's hair which caused a moan-like gasp to escape from his lips. "You sure they won't be back soon?" He asked anxiously. Roger looked up at him and noticed the lustful look in his eyes. He knew what he wanted.

"Unless Freddie's date went to shit and John's been sacked then yes." As soon as this was said, Brian wasted no time at all and placed a heated kiss on Roger's lips.

Around 30 or 40 seconds into the kiss, Brian began to remove, or attempt to remove, Roger's clothes, though he stopped him before he could. "Ok what's wrong?" He asked sitting back.

Roger chewed on his lip nervously. "N-Nothing."

"Yes there is. Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Why won't you let me take anything off you then? I thought this was what you wanted?"

"I just - I don't know. There's things you don't know about me. Things that'll scare you off and I don't want you to leave."

Brian gave him a quizzical frown. "What could possibly be so bad that I'd leave? You didn't murder anyone did you?" His attempt at humour was met with a stony silence which he half expected considering the boy in front of him looked like a nervous wreck.

"No. We've only been doing this for like a week right. It's too soon. Oh, can I show you something?" Roger asked, quickly changing the subject, his face suddenly brightening up.

Brian nodded. "Sure."

The blonde led the brunette to his room, and in the corner, stood a rather large drum kit. Roger shuffled over to it and took a seat behind it, then twirled the drum sticks in his left hand.

"You play?" Brian sat down on the edge of Roger's bed, facing him.

"Yeah." He replied, and began to drum out a rather complex tune.

"You're good. Really good. Ever thought about taking it up for a living?"

Roger shrugged and placed the sticks down. "Not really. Can you even earn a living off drumming?"

"You can if you're in a band." Brian suggested, not really sure as to what he'd say next.

Instead of replying, Roger joined Brian on the bed and took his hand in his, lacing their fingers together, keeping his eyes on them rather than meeting Brian's gaze. He brought Brian's hand up and kissed it tenderly, letting his lips linger on the brunette's knuckles for a little over five or so seconds.

"What was that for?" Brian chuckled, a smile making its way into his face.

"Just because, well, it's you."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

Roger began to lean into Brian's lips, though he stopped him. "Before anything goes further, we need rules."

The drummer gave him a confused look and backed up a little. "Rules?"

"Yes rules. As much as I like this, we need rules, so we don't get caught."

"What then?"

"Firstly, we can't become official." Once this was said, Roger felt a pang in his chest. He wasn't sure why he felt it, but he did.

"Ok what next?"

"We probably shouldn't go on another date. It's too risky."

"What about hanging out here or at yours?"

"Well that's fine - no one will see us. Third rule is we can't fuck around at school."

"Not even making out?" Roger asked with a lustful giggle.

"I guess so."

"Is that all then?"

Brian thought for a moment. "Last rule. As far fetched as it sounds, we can't love each other. Or fall in love. That would just make things - complicated."

"More complicated than they already are?"

Brian gave him a small smile. "Yes."


End file.
